corny_unicornfandomcom-20200215-history
Unicorn discussion
PLEASE PUT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE JOON HO 5/22/18-''' Hello Raptor, you can write something to me by pushing the red 'EDIT '''at the top right corner of the page when your finished press publish and i can view what you wrote! '''5/31/18-' Hello Golden Horn! '6/4/18-' I hope you find the wiki '6/6/2018-' Hello! This is Golden Horn. I found the Wiki and I'm ready to get started. How is your summer going to far? '6/12/18-' So busy i haven't checked the wiki for almost 2 weeks! How is Kentucky? I'll try to look more now that I know you found it! '6/14/18-' Its my birthday today! -Cool Unicorn '07/03/18 -' Hope you had a great birthday! Sorry I didn't check the Wiki in a while. We spent a couple weeks at my grandparents, and it was a ''blast!'' Have you been doing anything fun lately? '7/04/18-' Don't feel bad, I made this wiki for raptor and me in May and he still hasn't wrote on it yet! I've had a lot of fun this summer, and last weekend I went camping at "The Wood Lot" (a lot my great uncle owns) with my moms side of the family. I had lots of fun playing with my younger (7, 5 , 2 years old) and older (14 , 26 years old) cousins. I am making renovations (i think that's how you spell it?) to the wiki so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Cool Unicorn signing off... '07/05/18-' That sounds like a lot of fun! I went to a really fun 4th of July party, you could barely see the fireworks, but other than that it was really fun! This is Golden Horn signing out... '7/11/18-' Have you looked at the page Unicorn How 2? You can by clicking this cool blue writing. By the way whats your favorite thing about Kentucky? Is their anything different about Kentucky compared to Ohio? '07/17/18-' I looked at the Unicorn How 2,but the only thing I couldn't figure out was how to save. My favorite thing about Kentucky is-well I don't exactly know yet, there are a lot of things that I like about Kentucky, but there is one thing that is different from Ohio that I can think of at the moment...everybody has a Southern accent. I do like our house here and the kids on the block are really nice. Talk to you soon. '07/18/18-'''I'll make the next tutorial on how to save '''07/18/18-'''Sounds cool! '''7/24/18-' I added lesson 2 1/2 on how to save. How are you enjoying 1.13 on Minecraft? Raptor is coming to my house today so I'll have him write a message to you. '''07/24/18-'''I don't have Wifi on my 3DS so my game can't update, anyway thanks for showing me how to save! '''HELLO RAPTOR!!! 25 minutes later-''' hi goldenhorn this is raptor. hows kentucky? i will find this wiki on my computer so I can talk to you more. 'Not to long later -'''Kentucky has been great so far my favorite thing about Kentucky is-well I don't exactly know yet, there are a lot of things that I like about Kentucky, but there is one thing that is different from Ohio that I can think of at the moment...everybody has a Southern accent. I do like our house here and the kids on the block are really nice. Talk to you soon. '''7/25/18- '''You copied that didn't you! I'm going on vacation tomorrow morning and I won't be back until around August 4th. I will post when I get back! '''8/5/18- '''I'm BACK!!!!!!! '''8/16/18- '''Hello? '''8/22/18-' I haven't heard from you in almost a month '''8/25/18- '''I haven't heard from you in a month '''8/30/18-'''I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't gotten back to you in a while! I've been super busy lately for example school started two weeks ago and..............I broke my ankle a week and a half ago. I get my cast off in two and a half weeks. '''9/3/18-'''It's o.k. I understand. '''Totally different subject: September 29! September 29! September 29! MINECON EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!! '' I am adding a page called Unicorn News soon... '''9/06/18-'''I think I can watch minecon earth at my house. '''9/12/18-'''I want you to see this link. '''9/13/18-'''You can watch Minecon at your house on the same website I linked you to! -Cool song! -I want you to see this link '''9/18/18-' I'm student council rep! 9/22/18 -''' Congratulations!!! That's super exciting. Speaking of exciting, I got my cast off yesterday. '9/26/18-' How is school going? '10/6/18- '''Sorry I didn't write in a while... I got a new computer, and I forgot about this wiki till today. I am going to update this wiki today so if it looks different you' ll know why! '''10/14/18-' Cool! One question. Do you still have Minecraft? ��'10/25/18- '''Yes, I still have minecraft ��. Glad to hear you got your cast off. The class says hi! ✨HAPPY HALLOWEEN... hope to hear from you soon.�� ��'10/26/18-''' HAPPY HALLOWEEN to you too!�� And make sure to tell the class hi!�� '10/26/18- '��O.K. FRIDAY FINALLY! How was your week? Have a great weekend Golden Horn!�� '10/27/18-' My week was fun I thought, plus we did some Halloween stuff, and today I'm going to one of my friend's birthday parties.�� Hope to hear from you soon, and good weekend to you too!�� '10/29/18- '''I want you to see THIS link!!! THIS LINK '''10/31/18-'��Thanks for the link. I can't wait for the new update on Minecraft!�� '11/1/18-'''It should come out near the end of the year. How's school going?�� P.S. I just finished Diary of a wimpy kid 13! '''11/1/18-' Well school is going great, and I've made new friends, but I miss my old fourth grade class the most.�� '11/2/18- '''Good to hear you are doing well at your new school. I miss you to. �� '''11/4/18-'⏰Happy daylight saving! And one question, why hasn't Elias found the wiki yet?�� '11/8/18- '''My only answer is he has 3 sisters, and lots of after school activities. �� '''11/8/18-' Makes sense.�� '11/10/18-' This https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/New_Nintendo_3DS_Edition explains my peculiar minecraft. '11/11/18-' I see. That version is like 999999999999999 trillion updates behind Java and Bedrock. Don't expect 1.13 or 1.14 updates for awhile. (Or 1.7 for that matter.��) '11/13/18-' Me and my brother are thinking of getting Minecraft on our Xbox.�� Then we'll be able to get caught up.�� '11/18/18-' Sounds cool! Every Sunday (with exception) I will try to be on this wiki from 3:00 to 3:15 ish. I created a page called Live Chat which allows us to talk in live time! If you can get on the wiki to chat from 3:00-3:15, that would be great! ⏲ '11/18/18-' Cool! Except there's one thing, I get home from school at 4:00p.m.�� 'later: '''Were only doing it on Sunday. I will be on the wiki from 3:22-3:45. '''11/20/18-' That's a relief!�� Thanks! '11/20/18-' Have a Great Thanksgiving, I can't wait to hear what you do this thanksgiving!�� '11/21/18-' Well I'm having Thanksgiving alone, but my cousins are coming next week, and there going to stay for a little while. - Happy Thanksgiving!!!�� '11/23/18-'�� '''11/24/18-'''Do you watch ''DUCK TALES?' '11/25/18-' I sometimes watch Duck Tales, and my brother and sister love it.�� '11/25/18- '''Me and my brother watch Duck Tales. 11/26/18- Who is your favorite character on Duck Tales ? - That theme song is from one of the older cartoons, if you were wondering why it looked diferent. '''11/28/18-' DEWEY! '12/4/18-' I haven't decided on who is my favorite character. One question. Are we still doing the live chat? '12/7/18-' I know its busy this time of year: we might start again in January! '12/10/18-' I was wondering, do you, Elias, and Joon Ho still like and/or talk about Minecraft?�� Oh, and the plan for live chat is fine with me.�� '12/12/18-' Yes, we are excited for 1.14. Do you play Bloons Tower Defense? If not, i'll give you the link 'Joon Ho-'''Hi Jim i missed u '''Brayden S.- '''Now that we have a third person on the wiki (Joon Ho) we will put are names in bold instead of dates �� Welcome third Member. '''Joon ho-'''Jim how is Kentucky E'lias-''' hi guys '''Brayden- '''Elias is on Jim- I've missed you guys. Glad your on!